


In Your Arms (I Am Home)

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Kara as a top, Lena & Kara, Nervous Kara, Smut, SuperCorp, smut with feelings, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Kara calls to tell Lena about her crush and stuff happens... lmaosorry for any spelling mistakes :P





	

Kara was sitting in the alien bar with Alex and Maggie. Alex was currently discussing something involving a movie or it might have been a book. Kara had no idea since she wasn't listening at all. She couldn't stop thinking about the CEO of L Corp, Lena Luthor. Lena with her dark brown hair, her green eyes that reminded her of the forrest, her perfect cherry red lips.

''Kara?''

Kara looked up at her older sister and her girlfriend, who were now staring at her with suspicion. Kara's cheeks turned red and she blushed, knowing she had gotten caught thinking about Lena again.

''You were thinking about her again weren't you?'' Maggie said with a smirk. Kara rolled her eyes, Maggie and Alex had been teasing her non stop about her little crush ever since she accidentally blurted it out during game night. Kara looked down at her drink embarrassed.

''maybe...'' she said quiet staring down at her hands in her lap.

''why don't you give her a call little Danvers?'' Maggie said smiling.

Kara thought about it. Maybe she should call Lena, maybe she should tell her about her feelings. Who knows, Lena might feel the same way. But then again, she might not feel the same way and it could end with Kara being embarrassed and Lena losing her only friend in National City. She thought about for a while, then looked up at the two woman who were still staring at her.

''Should I?'' she asked nervous.

''Yes, do it Kara. Tell her how you feel, if you're lucky she might feel the same way about you.'' Alex said smiling at how nervous her baby sister looked.

''You're right, I can do it. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, i will at least know'' Kara said standing up, going outside to make the call since the music was too loud in the bar.

She opened the door and walked outside, picking up her phone for her pocket. She dialed Lena's number, getting more nervous by the second. That she had had a few drinks weren't helping either. After only two signals Lena picked up.

''Kara?'' She said sounding like she had just woken up, which she probably had since Kara just realized it's in the middle of the night. She hadn't even considered that Lena might be sleeping.

''Lena, hi yes it's Kara, I didn't mean to wake you up.. i'm sorry, maybe I should call you some other day or maybe I shouldn't maybe..'' Lena interupted her

''Kara what is it you wanted to tell me, that couldn't wait until the morning?'' Lena said, Kara could her the amusement in her voice.

''Right, right what i wanted to tell you is...'' she took a deep breathe ''what i wanted to tell you is that you're eyes are really pretty, like super pretty, and your lips are very kissable and i wouldn't mind kissing them, but also you're really nice and pretty, have i already said that? yeah but you're beautiful and..''

Lena heard clearly that Kara wasn't completely sober and interrupted her rambling.

''Kara, could you come to my apartment? I want to tell you something and i'd rather not tell you over the phone.''

''Yes of course, I will be there in 5 minutes.'' Kara said and hung up. She was going to see Lena. Lena wanted to talk to her, and it's in the middle of the night. She got nervous thinking about what Lena might wanna tell her. Maybe she's going to reject her. Kara put her phone back in her pocket and started flying towards Lena's apartment. She got there in record time. She knocked on her door, her hands shaking. Kara had never been this nervous in her whole life, she used her super hearing and heard steps coming towards the door. Lena slowly opened the door, smiling when she saw Kara's face.

Kara's eyes looked Lena up and down. She was wearing a pair of pajama shorts that barely covered anything, her eyes roamed her long legs. Her breathing getting more shallow by the seconds. Her eyes continued up seeing that Lena was wearing a white tank top, no bra. She couldn't rip her eyes of her.

''Kara, my eyes are up here.'' Lena said her cheeks red at seeing Kara's reaction to her outfit.

Kara's eyes lifted up and met green. Lena was wearing no make up, her hair down. She had never looked more beautiful. Kara said nothing just staring at the brunette. Her eyes dropped to her lips to see Lena's tongue darting out and wetting her lips. Kara's breath hitched, she was speechless. She met Lena's eyes again, cleared her throat. Opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, all that was going through her brain at the moment was kissing her, pushing her up against a wall and devouring her body.

''Kara I-'' before Lena could say anything else, Kara leaped forward pressing her lips against Lena's. Lena's mind went blank, she body freezed. Kara took a step back when she realized Lena wasn't kissing her back. Her eyes were wide.

''Oh my god, Lena i'm sorry, I don't know what i was thinking, i'm sorry, I'm-'' Kara started to ramble.

''Kara, shut up and kiss me again'' Lena said, she took Kara's hand pulling her against her body and before Kara knew what was happening they were kissing again. This time Lena was kissing her back, her hands trailing up Kara's thighs. Kara's hands were flat again Lena's stomach. Lena pulled back, biting Kara's lip. Kara released a moan.

Lena took Kara's hand again, leading her into the apartment to the couch. She pointed to the couch ''sit down'' She could see Kara's lip tremble. Kara stepped around Lena sitting down. She thought Lena was going to sit down next to her, but was surprised when suddenly Lena sat down to straddle her. Kara's hands grabbed on to Lena's waist. Lena leaned in and kissed Kara against, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it of her body. Kara was wearing a blue lace bra, and Lena moaned just at the sight of her. Kara closed her eyes tightly and threw her head back when she heard Lena moan. Lena's hands met Kara's waist, her hands moving up over her abs, until they met Kara's breast.

''Kara?'' Lena asked for permission, Kara just nodded ''please'' she said so quiet that Lena wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't so close to her. Lena pulled down the cups of the blondes bra revealing rock hard nipples. Her thumbs brushed over them, Kara released moan after moan, having Lena touch her like this was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced. Lena was so careful with her, her touch so soft, like she thought Kara might break under her touch.

''Lena, please I need..'' Kara whined, begging for more. ''Kara, tell me what you want'' Lena said her hands gently caressing Kara's breast. Kara opened her eyes meeting Lena's and suddenly switched their position. She pulled Lena's tank top off throwing it somewhere in the apartment. Kara leaned in and kissed first Lena's lips, then slowly kissed her jaw, down her neck, to her breast. She captured a nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue. Lena moaned, grabbing at Kara's hair holding her in place. ''Kara, please i need more, stop teasing'' Lena chanted.

Kara released her nipple with a pop and grabbed on to Lena's shorts, pulling them down her smooth legs. She moaned when she saw Lena wasn't wearing anything under. She could see how wet her center was. She brushed her fingers through the wetness. Lena's back arched of the couch a loud moan coming from her lips. Kara couldn't stop staring at her, seeing her wetness gathering on her fingertips. She slowly started circling Lena's clit. Lena's hand gripped Kara's hips, fingers digging in to her skin. She threw her head back. ¨more, please, more¨she repeated until she felt Kara circling her entrance.

Kara slowly pushed a finger inside of her, moaning when she felt how tight she was. She looked up and saw Lena had her eyes shut and mouth open. It was beautiful, she never wanted this to stop. ''more'' Lena whispered. Kara pushed another finger inside of her. She begin a pace that was torture to Lena. ''Fuck, Kara'' Lena opened her eyes, her eyes met Kara's. Kara leaned in and captured Lena's lips again. She brought her thumb up to circle her clit, Lena moaned loudly in to her mouth. Her pace grew quicker, she could hear Lena's heartbeat quicken, and she knew that she was close. She leaned down and captured one of Lena's nipples between her teeth and bit down softly, at the same time she curled her fingers. Lena screamed out as she came, Kara stilled her fingers letting the orgasm pass.

When Lena's breathing returned to normal, she slid her fingers out of her. Lena opened her eyes and smiled up at Kara. ''That was.. wow. Wait two seconds and i'll return the favor'' Lena said closing her eyes again.

''No babe it's fine, tonight is all about you, we'll have time for me later, if that's what you want of course.'' Kara said leaning her forehead against Lena's. They sat like that for a while, lost in the moment.

''Kara..'' Lena said opening her eyes. ''Yeah?'' Kara said looking down at her.

''What was it you wanted to tell me earlier..? When you called..'' Lena said amused.

''Ohh.. Uhm, that I like you'' Kara said blushing. Lena chuckled.

''Kara.. I like you too'' Lena smiled, Kara leaned in to kiss her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only my seconds fic so sorry if it's bad lmao


End file.
